


lay me in the palm of your hand

by foxescripts



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Manga Spoilers, post-brazil oihina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxescripts/pseuds/foxescripts
Summary: "Japan is no Rio," Shouyou whispered, "You can't just take a week off to fly to Japan to see me when you're here, in Argentina."Come home with me.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 25
Kudos: 404





	lay me in the palm of your hand

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

Shouyou felt the blanket draped over his bare shoulders, and the arms that wrapped around him, before he heard those words whispered in his ear. 

He pushed himself up from leaning on the railings - propped by his elbows - so he was standing straight up. This position was a lot more comfortable for the both of them. "Hm, couldn't sleep," Shouyou said, hands reaching for Tooru's arms around his waist as if to keep them there. Not that he would need to.

Tooru wouldn't let go of him.

At least, not tonight. 

But tomorrow…

Shouyou ignored the last thought - tried hard to ignore it - and snuggled closer to Tooru who tightened his hold on him and pulled him closer to him, Shouyou's back flushed to his front. "Penny for your thoughts?" he said, his chin on Shouyou's shoulder. 

He could see from the corner of his eyes that Tooru was looking at him, expecting an answer. Could feel his breath on his neck and ear. And when he shivered, Shouyou knew it had nothing to do with the cold night air.

Shouyou pondered his request for a quiet minute. His eyes on the city below them, and he wondered how something that was usually so loud could be this quiet. 

Tooru picked a good place to be his home, Shouyou thought. It was the first thing he noticed when he visited here. Busy at day. Peaceful at night.

Here, in Argentina, to visit Tooru for the first time.

It was usually Tooru who visited him in Rio.

But this time, it was different. 

Next week, Shouyou would be leaving for Japan. To come home.

He would be closer to his friends and family. But he would be farther from Argentina. Away from him.

So, Shouyou loved the privacy and silence Tooru's home seemed to have. It was just what he needed to savor these moments with him. 

But he hated it now. Hated how now, when he needed it the most, there was no noise to distract him from his loud thoughts. Hated how his heartbeat was even louder than his thoughts.

Slow and steady. And yet so loud that it felt an earthquake in his chest.

Shouyou took a deep breath.

"Tomorrow, I'm going back to Brazil," Shouyou said.

"I'm aware," Tooru answered, pressing a kiss on the back of his neck.

Shouyou licked his dry lips, his next words spoken in a quiet voice, "Next week, I'll leave for Japan."

"Uh-huh…" Tooru said, his cheek pressed on Shouyou's shoulder, staring at Shouyou, waiting for him to continue.

Sometimes, just sometimes, Shouyou hated how unreadable Tooru was.

"Japan is no Rio," Shouyou whispered, "You can't just take a week off to fly to Japan to see me when you're here, in Argentina."

"Shouyou...what are you saying?" 

Tooru wasn't dumb. Shouyou knew that he had an idea where he was going with this.

Still, he wanted Shouyou to say it himself.  _ Shouyou  _ wanted to say it himself.

But not like this. Not when they weren't eye-to-eye. 

So, Shouyou untangled Tooru's arms around him, and turned around to face him, the blanket between them pooling to their feet.

There was always something pleasing about seeing Tooru - always orderly Tooru who didn’t have even a single strand of his hair out of place - disheveled. His hair messy like he just rolled from the bed, pajama pants wrinkled, and visible hickeys all over his chest, stomach, and neck.

Not everyone could see this Tooru. But Shouyou knew this side of his damn well.

When he was sure Tooru’s attention was fully on him, Shouyou dropped the bomb.

“Come home with me.”

It was selfish, sudden. He couldn’t really expect Tooru to leave everything here just because he asked to. 

He already knew that answer.

But he needed to say it. For himself.

“Shouyou,” Tooru said, and Shouyou could feel the rejection coming, “I’m sorry. I’ll come back. But not right now.”

It was selfish. Shouyou already knew Tooru’s answer before he even asked. 

But he needed to say it for himself.

He needed to hear his answer out loud for himself.

Shouyou closed his eyes, took a breath, as if that would calm the blood rushing in his ears, the loud beating of his pulse. Like it would numb his senses and he would no longer feel the dryness of his throat, and the warmth in the back of his eyes. 

“I know,” Shouyo said, looking at Tooru and smiling. “Don’t apologize. I should be the one saying that. I’m sorry for suddenly dropping this on you.”

“Don’t,” Tooru said, and Shouyou hated himself for being the reason for that expression on his face. He took a step closer to Shouyou. “I understand.” Another step, until he was close enough to wrap his arms around him. Tooru’s finger traced his spine, his other hand pressed on the small of Shouyou’s back.

It was grounding.

So was the beating of his heart that Shouyou could hear when he pressed his cheek on his chest.

  
  


“Did I upset you?” Tooru whispered.

Shouyou chuckled, but it was humorless. “I know what you would answer, but...I would be lying if I say I wasn’t hoping you’d say yes.”

Before Tooru could answer, Shouyou continued, “But I understand. I really do. I’m sorry for the selfish question.”

“I know you understand,” Tooru said, “but, Shouyou, you’re allowed to be upset.”

Shouyou didn’t say anything.

_ You won’t forget, right? _

He wanted to say.

But he’d already asked enough for the night.

So he didn’t say anything. And he stood there, with Tooru’s arms on him, like it was the only thing that mattered.

-

In that moment, it was.

-

Shouyou would come home to Japan in a week.

But as he laid in bed with Tooru - his arm on his waist, legs tangled with Shouyou's, Tooru's cheek pressed on his shoulder, knowing tomorrow it would all be gone - it didn't feel like coming home anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like...one and a half hour sksksksk
> 
> thank u for reading! hope u enjoy!


End file.
